I Have Your Soul
by Silver Author
Summary: When Pharaoh Yami entered his room, a cloaked man pulled his soul from his body, and he found himself obeying every word the man ordered. The next thing he knew, his soul plunged into the Nile River... and into the hands of one village girl, Hotaru Tomoe.


I Have Your Soul

Chapter One: His Soul

**- - -**

In Egypt, it was said that the Pharaoh was a fair ruler, a decent ruler and a compassionate ruler. What had not been said was that he had a cold indifference and bestowed harsh punishments. Pharaoh Yami, in all his great splendor, sat stiffly on his golden throne, set upon a dais, as he watched his subjects try to defend themselves. His dark violet eyes narrowed when the idiots started to blubber under his prescence. He had wild hair, set in yellow and deep red, and at either side of him were his most trusted friends and advisors: Jhounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Otogi, Malik, Seto and his younger twin brother, Yugi.

"Your Highness, my Pharaoh, I swear to the great Ra that we did not know of the attack," one of his guards confessed.

"We have secured all the windows, high places and entrances around your chamber," the other explained. "There was no possible way anyone could have got through our defences and magic wards."

"Then explain to us how an assassin got close enough to our Pharaoh last night to attempt on his immortal life," Seto, the great Sorcerer, sneered out as his cold, dark blue eyes narrowed.

"I-I," the guard started to stutter. "W-we... d-don't know."

"Don't know? Or do not care?" Malik whispered in a deadly tone as held out his Millenium Staff threateningly. "My Pharaoh, if you would permit me, I will find out the truth."

The guards began to shake in fear. The powerful Tomb Guardian of the late Pharaohs was a mighty spell castor who could draw your inner most wants from your lips willingly. It was also known that he could change a strong warrior into a blubbering commoner in a few mere minutes, a fate that the guards did not want. They watched in complete fear as the Pharaoh nodded his head briefly.

Malik, his white spun hair highlighted in the desert sun, held back a malicious grin as he pointed his golden staff towards the scared guards. Without even trying, he dove into their minds and sought out the truth, all the while causing them mental damage just for the fun of it. They shuddered and clutched at their heads, hoping to fend off the mental attack, but not succeeding. It did not take long for Malik to find that they were indeed telling the truth, but he lingered in their minds for a few more minutes, inflicting a brief more pain, before backing off of them. He left them sweating and eyes vivid with pain.

"My Pharaoh," the Tomb Guardian began. "They are telling the truth."

Pharoah Yami kept silent, not even showing any sign of emotion as his guards withered on the sand stone floor. His only thought was on last night, when he awoke suddenly to see a shadow drawing near with a dagger reflected in the moonlight. He closed his eyes, drew out a knife from under his pillow and, when the assassin got close enough, stabbed him right in the neck.

"My Pharaoh, my dear brother," Yugi, looking exactly like him but much more innocent and caring, snapped him back to reality. "You look weary, perhaps you should retire for the morning and ease your mind. You hardly got any rest last night."

His brother was right. Ever since he killed his almost killer, guards rushed into the room upon his command. He quickly issued orders upon orders to seek out if there were any more assassins in hiding and to search the land to see if the assassin was working alone or not. If he wasn't working alone, no doubt that the Pharaoh will find the people behind this treachery.

"Dismissed," Pharaoh Yami concluded, got up and walked away. He was always a man of few words.

"Ya know, Yami?" Jhou, with his blonde hair and blue eyes, bounded up behind him. "You need to rewind and relax."

"I have no time to rewind and relax, Jhou, I almost got murdered," Yami pointed out bluntly and in monotone, not showing his anxiety.

"Yeah, Jhou, you can be so heartless at times," Honda accused.

"What da ya mean!" shouted Jhou.

"Guys," Anzu said. "Calm down."

"Please do," Yugi reasoned. "My brother has too many things to worry about."

"Oh, yeah, sorry Yami," Jhou apologized sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry," Honda rubbed the back of his head.

"Where are the others?" Yami asked.

"Otogi and Malik are currently overlooking some soldiers," Yugi informed.

"Seto is receiving Mokuba from his hieroglyphic lesson," Anzu continued professionally. "And Isis is trying to see the events in our future."

"I see," the Pharaoh whispered and came to a halt in front of the closed doors of his room. "Leave me."

They did not think of it as him being rude when he ordered them, because that's how he was brought up to be, so they simply just did as they were told. When Yami could not hear their steps anymore, he opened his bedroom door and knew immediately that even though he'd try, he would not be able to sleep. His mind still lingered on last night's threat on his life, and then there was the fact that as soon as he closed his bedroom door, a knife was brought to his neck. He tensed as he felt the intruder's presence behind him, casting a spell.

"Your soul is mine, Pharaoh," a male voice whispered insanely against his ear.

The Pharaoh was calm, unfazed even though he should be, but he had the upper hand, even if his enemy had a spell prepared. Suddenly, Dark Magician appeared beside them and blasted a Dark Magic Attack at the intruder, knocking him against the wall. A Dark Magician Girl quickly skipped out of the room for help. Yami looked to his right, were the sandstone wall was imprinted with the images of his most trusted guards: Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Because of the large, rectangle tablets being built into various walls of his palace, he did not have to carry around small tablets to enlarge and summon. It was convenient considering that only his brother and him could summon these Shadow Monsters.

He then looked down to his left at the shaking form of his opponent. He was wearing a cloak, so Yami could not identify him, but he knew that the enemy was still conscious and thinking of a plan to get rid of him. Yami opened his mouth to question him but was hit by a black comet that drilled furiously into his chest. His mouth, instead of asking questions, was open in a silent scream of pain when the comet went right through him and took something very precious from him: his soul.

His soul, a small, rectangle tablet, like the Shadow Monster tablets, was made out of pure gold. On it was an Egyptian eye: the Millennium Eye.

Yami collapsed onto his knees and breathed heavily as his opponent destroyed his trusted Dark Magician and picked up the Pharaoh's soul.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here..." the enemy taunted as Yami glared up from him with narrowed eyes. "I do believe, my Pharaoh, that I have your soul. But my spell, unlike any others, do not take your life... but instead, you must answer to the holder of your soul. And what's this? Oh, my! What a surprise, the holder of your soul just happens to be me. _Get up_."

Pharaoh Yami felt a tug in his deepest of hearts and his legs automatically propelled him up to a standing position, despite his tiredness from loosing sleep and being struck painfully by a spell just a few moments ago.

"There we go," he whispered delightfully. "Now, _spin around_."

Yami felt that same tug again and found himself turning around once, even though he did not want to.

"_Bark_," the man commanded.

"Woof," Yami barked but quickly muffled his voice with his hands.

"Ha, ha! Excellent!" the stranger basked in his cleverness.

"What have you done!" Yami spat in disgust for not stopping himself from doing what his enemy ordered.

"I have your soul, Pharaoh," he said. "I can make you do anything."

Yami clenched his teeth together painfully and thought, _"This can not be true. I am a **god**."_

Then Yami said aloud with confidence, "I am the Pharaoh."

"Correction," the man interrupted, "_I_ am the Pharaoh."

This cannot be happening, but he was obeying this man's orders without any resistance what-so-ever. If his enemy wanted to, he could rule all of Egypt from behind the scenes.

"Pharaoh Yami!" Otogi yelled and threw his die at the stranger.

The die expanded into King Knight, Queen Knight and Jack Night, each hit the strange tablet from the man's hands. Yami watched in horror as the tablet flew through the air, through the open window held up by columns and fell into the Nile River below. He ran out to the balcony and saw the reflection of the gold being guided down stream by the current.

"My soul!" he screamed before he, too, dived in.

- - -

Silver Author


End file.
